Reject Drabbles
by RW Grimm
Summary: More Royai drabbles for you guys! These are the reject drabbles, which I thought weren't good enough to post. Therefor: no flames. Enjoy
1. Avenue

**A/n: Hey there. Due to the wide demand (two people), I've decided to post my reject drabbles here. Reject drabbles are the drabbles I've writtenthat don't seem good enough to post and get thrown aside (but I think that's obvious). Enjoy, and keep in mind these were rejected for a reason: no flames. For no apparent reason, I'm having a Dante quote fetish for these drabbles… :)**

* * *

_All hope abandon, ye who enter here!_

_**Dante Alighieri**, The Divine Comedy_

_**#6 Avenue**_

She was walking her dog when he saw her, coming from the park on 6th Avenue.

Her hair was down; she was wearing a casual dress. She was stunning.

When he first appeared it startled her, and he thought she might start yelling at him for doing so. Instead she smiled, and asked if he'd like to join her.

He accepted; he fixed his tie and smoothed back his hair, though it did nothing.

The entire way to her home they talked about work and people, each giving the other the occasional smile.

When they reached her home, they stopped at her doorstep, a small porch light illuminating them in the darkness of the evening.

She smiled and unlocked the door. Black Hayate pulled on his leash until she unhooked it. He ran inside, going straight for his water dish.

They laughed at the dog's antics before turning back to each other. She tossed the leash onto the nearby couch, before shutting and locking the door behind her.

He offered her his arm, and his smile grew as a feint blush fell across her cheeks.

Sometimes it paid to show up early.

END


	2. Philosophers Stone

**A/n: Well the reviews were positive so I've decided to continue. It seems some of you were confused by the first drabble, which makes sense, lol. I didn't like it because it didn't really have a point to it.**

**This reject was just too undescriptive and shallow so in the drabble I posted I took the original concept and made it a little deeper. :)**

_

* * *

_

_O human race born to fly upward, wherefore at a little wind dost thou fall._

**_Dante Alighieri_**

_**#21 Philosopher's Stone**_

Edward's search for the stone distanced him from the ones who loved him, sometimes at years at a time.

Riza couldn't even begin to imagine how Winry felt, to be separated from the one she loved, to not be by his side.

Roy had an obsession, just like Edward. But it did not take him away from her.

And for that she was grateful.

END


	3. Winter Gathering

_A fair request should be followed by the deed in silence._

_**Dante Alighieri**, The Divine Comedy_

_**#2 Winter Gathering**_

Snow flakes fall across the city, blanketing the rooftops in a soft white rug.

The snow is carried on a chill wind, blowing through streets and allies, chilling the lonely wanders to the bones.

She shivers as that same wind seaps through her jacket, goosebumps rising along her arms.

She had always hated the cold, even as a child she'd despised it. It was no fun to go out and play with the other kids when her teeth were chattering.

In Ishbal it had always been hot, she supposed her body had grown used to constant heat.

She was to cold as Roy was to rain.

But she never asked him to come over to her apartment, in the rain. Yet there he'd done it, an hour ago over the phone, asking her to come out into the bitter cold.

He didn't even say why.

If this was another attempt to seduce her, she'd personally make sure he never had sex again.


	4. Crowd Round

**A/n: This is a reject because it was so sickingly fluffy I coudn't stand it. Enjoy:)**

* * *

_A great flame follows a little spark._

_**Dante Alighieri**, The Divine Comedy_

_**#12 Crowd Round**_

_Crowd Round_, it was a stupid name.

She hadn't chosen it anyway, the bar owner had.

It was a term used when a bar patron wanted to serve a drink to al the other occupants.

"Crowd Round" they'd yell out, ebbing up their tab as the drinks where served to dozens of drunken strangers.

Such a thing, she thought, was embarrassing and stupid.

She would never do it.

But Roy would…

He did.

He was so happy, he was acting like a compete moron.

After all…

She'd just agreed to marry him.

END


	5. Crisis Game

**A/n: Procrastination has hit again, sorry. But finals are over now, and I'm fairly sure I passed Algebra 2 by 7 percent, which means I can go on to 2nd semester. I also saw Underworld Evolution, damn I loved that movie, it was pretty on par with the first movie (though I could've done without the sex scene). And I saw preveiws for this movie called UltraViolet, it seems to original to be made by Hollywood, maybe it's based off a comic book. And X-Men 3! And Kelsey Grammer is the Beast! But there's no Nightcrawler (noooooooo!). Sorry, I love Nightcrawler, he was a big influence with one of my original characters. **

**And just cause a commercial for it's on I'm gonna say I despise Kidz Bop!**

* * *

_Life is a sexually transmitted disease. _

**_R. D. Laing_**

_**#14 Crisis Game**_

Despite her no nonsense attitude at work, role as devil's advocate, and what some might cal an 'uptight' nature…

Riza Hawkeye had a kinkiness to her, and kinkiness that sprang up during her time alone with Roy Mustang.

It was nothing sickening or violent, just simple things….

Having sex in odd places…odd positions…bondage…role-play.

Role-play was fun, considering it wasn't something stupid, like jungle man or caveman.

No, Riza and Roy preferred the role of rescuer and rescuie. One would pretend to be in trouble and the other would come to save them, then the fun would start.

This was the Crisis Game, so named by Havoc on one of the many occasions he walked in on the two of them.

Riza was getting sick of people—people being Havoc—waking in on them.

That's why she was having a lock installed.

END


	6. Warmth

**A/n: FMA chapter 56 comes out tommorow! How exciting ;) **

**This one was a reject mostly because I thought it was stupid. :)**

* * *

_When a miracle happens, even if not to you, it's nature is to naturally expand. You can almost feel the warmth on your face._ _**Hugh Elliott**, Standing Room Only weblog, 06-02-04_

__

_**#29 Warmth**_

He was her fire, keeping her warm in the cold world around them.

He was her flame, shining brightly in the darkness, keeping her safe.

He was her torch, which he held closely to his heart.

He was her inferno, a raging ball of passion that drew her to him.

He was her hellfire, her forbidden fruit.

And in exchange she was his wall, stopping all wind and water from dousing his flame.

END


	7. Dear My Small and Big Master

**A/n: The concept of this drabble I liked a lot, but it just didn't come out the way I wanted, and now that I think of it I'm not sure what I wanted. Maybe I just don't feel this was written that well. Enjoy anyway. :)**

* * *

In the middle of the journey of our life I came to myself within a dark wood where the straight way was lost.

_**Dante Alighieri**, The Divine Comedy_

_**#26 Dear my Small and Big Master**_

His mother, a Xing native, and his father, born and raised in Amestris, worried for their son.

He left them at thirteen, and became a dog of the military against their wishes.

He never came back, not even to visit, they thought it was because he hated them for pushing their religious beliefs on him, trying to control his life.

But they were proven wrong when the Ishbal war came. It was a letter, battered and wrinkled from its long travels, but still intact.

The paper inside was cheap and the handwriting shook with unseen emotion.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I miss you very much; it seems like eternity since I last saw you. But I suppose it was. When I first came here, when I first saw what war was really like, I realized how important life is. I planned on coming home to see you again after the war was over. I promised myself I would._

_But now I must take back that promise. The things I've done, I can't face you again, I can't let you see what I've become._

_It's ironic, in a disgustingly twisted sort of way, that you wanted me to be a priest isn't it?_

_Maybe if I ever redeem myself I'll come see you again. But I can't make any promises._

_I love you,_

_Roy._

END


	8. PIZZA TIME

**A/n: This isn't a reject because I didn't like it, because I did. However I felt like doing something a little different for the theme so I wrote the revised version that I felt was better written, so this one is going here. It's humor with some pizza in the beginning and a little sex at the end. :)**

* * *

_**#18 PIZZA TIME**_

"I can't believe you had pizzas delivered to the office Havoc." Breda grumbled.

Havoc just smiled. "It's better than the crap they serve here."

"You ordered three pizzas, no wonder women hate you, you're probably nothing but fat under that uniform,"

Havoc's eyes flashed. "Do I look fat to you?"

"I bet you're wearing a girdle,"

Havoc snorted as he scooped up the pizzas. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sharing them with Mustang," he stuck his tongue out. "And you get none,"

With that said Havoc made his way to Mustang's office.

"How do you like that Breda?" he mumbled smugly to himself. "You have to eat that slop in the mess hall," he reached the colonel's door. "While me and Roy," he opened the door. "Get to have—" his eyes widened. "Hawkeye!"

He slammed the door behind him, pizzas still in hand, and heart beating rapidly.

He'd had no idea Hawkeye was so flexible.

END


End file.
